Our Life's Worst Carnival
by AnimeandMangaLover16
Summary: Kagamine Rin, her school's star, student council president, and also famous worldwide singer had a perfect life. She wanted nothing more until Kagamine Len came back into her life.That was when their life's worst carnival started. NO TWINCEST!
1. Seeing You Again

**O_O So… um.. yeah. New story even though I'm already working on one… That one will be on hold! Sorry minna-sai! ^-^;**

**I was listening to Rin's new song _The Worst Carnival _when an idea hit me and this story was created! Now this story is randomly updated, but it should update before 10 days pass... If I don't update, it's because I have no motivation... -.- **

**So, I bring you this story and awesomeness! :3 I don't care if that's a word or not. xD **

**AND... STARTREADING! ;D**

**^That was a false alarm. :P I do not own Vocaloid. If I did... Rin and Len would be the best and there would be more of them singing love songs~ ^^ **

**NOW YOU CAN START! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine Rin's POV<strong>

I tapped my pencil gently on my paper as I thought about my next album.

Maybe it should be sad.. or happy? Cheerful? Ughh! Why did it have to be so frustrating?

My math teacher turned to me. I was still thinking about my album. "Kagamine-san? uh, Kagamine-san? KAGAMINE-SAN! KAGAMINE-SAN, PLEASE PAY ATTEN-"

"Negative thirty-six," I said sighing. Everyone looked at the teacher for his response.

He widened his eyes and turned red of embarrassment. "That is correct, Kagamine-san." He moved on to the next student.

"Nice, Rin! You got Kiyoteru-sensei embarrassed!" my friend, Kasane Teto whispered. I chuckled and then winked at her.

Teto has been my best friend ever since we were two years old. Yeah, that long. She had a dark pink drill-like hairstyle and a fun personality. She was older than me, but her childish behavior sometimes made me think twice. She was one of the only people I trusted. There are also a few others, but that was it.

Anyway, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I got all my stuff and left the room with Teto, not noticing the stare from somebody at the door.

**Kagamine Len's POV**

There she was. Kagamine Rin. My old childhood friend. She definitely changed, but I didn't care. All that matters is that she's still here and I am too.

As she walked closer and closer to the door, I quickly got my head out of the room and observed my schedule. So far, Rin has the same schedule as me. Good.

Rin and her friend then walked out of the room and to the stairs. Suddenly, her friend stopped. What could it be?

"Ah, Rin! I forgot something in the classroom! Go ahead without me, I'll be quick," she said, turning around and then glaring at me. I gulped.

"Alright Teto. Don't cause any trouble," Rin replied, walking down the stairs. She still had her cute and angelic voice.

"'Kay!" She turned, waving at Rin until turning back to me. "YOU!" What the hell? Mood swing much?

"Uh, I don't think I know-"

"You know me perfectly well, Kagamine Len! Or have you forgotten already? I'm Kasane Teto!" she said, sounding pissed. But no wonder she looked so familiar! She still had her twin drills and cheery personality!

"Tet? Seriously?" I said, shocked. Tet was my nickname for her back when we were kids.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT US, DIDN'T YOU? ALL THOSE FUN TIMES? ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed.

"Tet, no! I-I didn't forget about everything! And it's not because of Miku!" I said worriedly. I sorta did forget about Teto and ehr adventures with Rin and I, but I remembered some of them. "Hey Tet, remember the times when we would always play together at the small park?"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A small blonde boy hid in a playground tunnel as he waited for him friends to find him. They were playing hide and seek. _

_"Len! Come on Len! Don't make this hard! You know that I'm bad at this," a small blonde girl who looked similar to the boy whined. _

_"Agh, Len! Where are you? I know you're hiding somewhere!" a girl with twin drill-like hair shouted. "Oh, don't worry Rin! I'll find him for you... I have a perfect plan!" _

_"Really? Tell me, tell me!" Rin said, jumping up and down. Her pink haired friend Teto whispered into her ear. This was bad for Len. Rin grinned. "Len! We got bananas!" _

_The boy couldn't help it as he crawled out of the tunnel. "Where? I want one!" _

_Teto and Rin laughed. Then, Rin ran towards Len. He got up to run, but Rin still tagged him. _

_"Hey!" the boy whined, pouting. They all laughed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You only remembered that? Pathetic! I just know Rin won't forgive you! Remember that," she said as she turned and ran down the stairs. I sighed.

"I tried," I said to myself before I ran down the stairs as well.

**Rin's POV**

What is taking Teto so long? She said she would be quick... Did something happen? She should be coming... in about... now.

As if on cue, Teto burst into the room and rushed to get her lunch to sit next to me. Everyone looked at her suspiciously. It was pretty quiet. I blinked and continued to eat my orange. Then everyone turned away from her and it got noisy again.

I sighed. I liked the quiet.

I looked at Teto as she chomped on her french bread. How does she eat that every single day? I smiled at her.

"Hm? Somethin' wrong Rin?" she said with her mouth full, tilting her head to the side.

I shook my head. Suddenly I had a strong feeling that something will happen. "Teto.. I think something's coming."

She stopped eating her lunch. "Rin... It's not some_thing_. It's some_one_. L-"

The doors of the the cafeteria interrupeted her as they slammed opened and in came a blonde boy with his hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing our school uniform messily. On his left stood a girl with long teal pigtails and on his right stood a guy with red hair tied into a low ponytail. He's Kasane Ted, vice president of student council and Teto's boyfriend.

"And this is the cafeteria. That's all of the school. I hope you have a good year here," Ted mumbled. He quickly got away from the two as soon as everyone gathered around, asking stupid questions and random things.

I sat in my seat as Teto ran up to Ted to give him a hug. Aww. How sweet. I smiled at the two when they sat down across from me.

"What were you doing with those two, Ted-san?" I asked politely.

"New student. Showing them around so they can get used to it next year," he said as Teto passed him a loaf of french bread. This was one of the reasons those two were perfect for each other.

"How come I didn't get to? It's the president's job!" I said suspiciously.

Ted was about to speak until Teto answered for him. "Those two... Don't you know them?" I looked at the two new students and shook my head,

"Am I supposed to know them?" I asked innocently. They gasped.

"Rin.. y-you forgot? O-oh right. Never mind," Teto said quietly. She then returned to eating. Ted ate too. We all sat there silently until a certain pair came over.

The boy spoke first. "Kagamine Rin... Is that really you?"

"Who are you?" I asked. How does he know my name? Oh right. I'm superstar Kagamine Rin.

"Rin, I know you hate me now, but do you really have to ask that? You know me!" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it off, making everyone shocked.

"Why are you touching me? I don't know you! Please leave me alone," I said. He looked at Teto and Ted with a look of disbelief. The couple nodded their heads.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I think I got the wrong person. My name is Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you, Kagamine Rin." He stretched out a hand. We have the same surname? Strange, but oh well.

I shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Um.. Is that a cliffy? Eh, to me it isn't. xD Soo, Rin, Teto, Ted, and Len have already been introduced to the story... Jeez this is one fast story. :D <strong>

**I decided for this part to take place as their second year in junior high (Seventh grade), but at the very end. Why? Ah, you'll find out. :D Oh and one reason is because I didn't feel like writing their grauation and crap, so yeah. Lazy me~**

**Rin and Len are 12. (December 27th and because of their grade)**

**Teto and Ted are 13. (Birthdays passed)**

**Maybe in the next chapter or the third chapter I will put up the rest of the gang. So yay~ **

**Please review my first vocaloid story! I will give out digital fortune cookies to everyone that does... *-* Until thennn...**

**_~AnimeAndMangaLover16_**


	2. Hated People Coming Back

**Hiii! It's meee! I love you readers! _ Three reviews and 5 add to alerts! All for just one chap! Thanks! :D As I said, fortune cookies to the reviewers! :3**

**Disclaimer: I duns owns vocaloid. =w=**

**START READINGGG~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine Len's POV<strong>

She… completely forgot about me. Teto and Ted said so – or at least it looked like it – and they don't lie. Why Rin… why?

I still held onto her hand. She let go of her grip and then frowned.

"You can let go of me now, Kagamine."

"A-ah, gomen." I let go of her hand. It felt so soft. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. Miku came up to me.

"I see you have met my boyfriend! I'm Hatsune Miku!" she said proudly. She was always proud and also spoiled, but I still love her.

"Ah, I'm-"

Miku interrupted her. "We all know who you are!" she giggled.

Rin smiled. I nearly died at the look of it.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you, Hatsune-san."

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats.

"Come on Rin, Ted. Time for class," Teto said, glaring at us. She's not going to stop doing that, is she?

"Hm? Ah, okay! See you two later or in the fall! After all, it isn't your first day yet, isn't it?" Rin asked as she threw away her orange peels. Oranges were still her favorite fruit. No change in her yet.

I curiously asked, "How did you-"

"Know that? I'm student council president. I know what new students do and stuff. Bye!" She waved and ran to her two friends.

"She's a nice girl. Plus, she forgot about you! Makes my life easier, ne, Len?" Miku said with her innocent smile. I sorta told her about my childhood and she said Rin doesn't like me back when I told her I liked Rin.

"But I still wish for us to have been the same…" I mumbled.

She frowned. "She would've hated you, Len! It's best to restart your relationship!"

"Fine, if that's what you say, Miku."

We walked to the exit and headed for the next class on our schedules.

**Kasane Teto's POV**

Thank the world. Rin completely forgot about Len and Miku. If she still remembered, Len would've been on his knees begging for her to forgive him while Miku would be in the hospital. That would be a good thing though. That bitch would've deserved it. Why? It's her damn fault that Rin had to shed tears. Her fault that Rin was caught in that accident.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Len… what's wrong?" a seven-year old Rin asked her friend. _

"_Rin… I'm sorry…" he whispered. _

"_Eh? Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_I.. I have to leave. I'm moving to another town." _

"_N-no… you're lying…" _

"_It's all true. Would I lie to you?"_

"…"

"_Rin? We could always send letters to each other and Lily can always help you call me. Right, Rin?" _

"…"

"_Rin..? Did you hear me?" _

_The girl looked up at him. Her eyes were teary and lifeless. "Len.." _

"_Yes Rin?" He smiled. _

"_I hate you." _

_His smile vanished. "H-huh? Ahah… I know you don't mean that!" the boy said nervously. _

"_I hate you, Kagamine Len. Why was I ever friends with you in the first place? You can't even keep a single promise."_

_Len widened his blue eyes. "Rin! You still remember… I'm sorry, but my friend Miku is forcing me…" _

"_But you promised! Why is one person stopping you from keeping it? You and I won't be friend anymore!" Rin screamed, running away from her shocked friend. Len tried to follow her. _

"_Ah there you are, Rin! Rin? Why are you crying?" Teto shouted as Rin ran by with a depressed face. _

_Ted saw the two and ran over to them. He tried to stop Rin from running away, but she punched him by hi eyes. He let go, crying out in pain. Teto went to him, but then, Len ran by. _

"_Len! Is this your fault?" He didn't answer, all he did was run. _

_Rin ran all the way to the road. She looked left and right. She saw no cars, but really, a car was soeeding by. Her tears blocked her sight and as Len called out for her to stop, it was too late when she realized it. She had been hit and she fell to the ground. _

_Ted and Teto caught up with the two and barely got to see the license plate, which read: HatsuneLeeks. Hatsune Miku had done it. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

I clenched my fists. Nobody will hurt her. If they do, they will be beaten up by Ted and I.

Speaking of Ted, he was sitting next to me, spacing out with his glasses beginning to slip off. Damn, he looked hot in that position. He'd be even hotter without his glasses off. Hm, I'd never seen him without his glasses on ever since Rin punched him there. He had to wear glasses because of that problem.

But yeah. I was so lucky. It was such a miracle when he asked me out. Well, we've known each other for so long, it had to happen. In my head, I squealed in delight.

"Kasanes!" Gakupo-sensei shouted. Geez, angry history teacher much?

"What?" the two of us snapped. It's strange how the two us have the same surname, but it's like Rin and Len.

"Both of you answer question twenty one!" Sensei shouted.

We answered the question and got sensei to shut up. Seriously, it's annoying.

"Oi, Teto," Ted whispered.

"What?" I answered.

"Do you think Rin forgot all about Len? I still can't believe it," he replied. I nodded.

"I know. Len told me he like Rin one time. It was adorable when he blushed," I whispered, giggling a little.

"And to think he's dating Miku, the one who almost killed her. She just wants to be the stupidstar."

"You mean stupid superstar?"

"Nope. Stupidstar. Wait, she is one. Rin's not a stupid superstar. She'll always be just the superstar. Isn't her next album coming out soon?"

I quietly laughed at Ted's joke. "Oh right. She's planning on having a romance song that starts off sad, but ends up happy and awesome," I told him.

"That's our Rin! Pulling off songs like that!" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"She told me that we'll get a sneak peak soon!"

"Sweet, we get a look at her new album!"

"Yeah I know!" I whispered a little too loud.

"Kasane, would you please tell the class what you are talking about?" Sensei snapped. He was probably referring to me since he calls Ted, Kasane-san while he just calls me Kasane. Let's just say he doesn't like me. I hate him too.

"Ah, we were talking about the sale on loaves of french bread and baskets of eggplants. He sale ends in.. about fifteen minutes?" I lied. Our sensei just loves eggplants.

Sensei was silent for a few seconds until he went to his desk. He grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Class, I will be right back. For now, please read chapter fourteen in your books," he said, running out the door. As soon as we got out and we thought the coast was clear, everyone cheered.

"Good job, Kasane!" I heard someone say.

"Yeah, go Teto!" someone else said.

"Teto! Teto! Teto!" They all cheered my awesome name.

I looked over at Rin who was doing the reading, but smiling as she read. I wlked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She bookmarked her book and grew an evil smile.

Rin, you are a lovely little devil.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT! ;D<strong>

**Cliffy~ You guys deserve that! I'll update with the part after the cliff. I know there wasn't much fluff, but I gotta put in some back up info first! ;D **

**So… as a new author to Fanfic… (I'm a young one, believe it! xD) I wanna know what ya think. Ask some questions if ya want. Like what grade I'm in or crap like that. xD Or… what couple do I like in Vocaloid. Meh, do what you want. **

**Here are the replies to the first chapter's reviewers… (My first ones! ;D I love you guys! xD) **

**CluelessLeaf – Haha yeah. She's smart like that. xD I think this chapter answered your question. :)**

**Kagaminevii – Aww thankss!  
>Yup. Fast relationships are weird. I dun like those. xD And it's good that you like Rin's personality in this one because that's what I wanted you reviewers to view her. Rin can have these mood swings though… :D<strong>

**If ya don't like LenXMiku (Which I don't…) you'll love the next chappy. (Wink wink.. spoiler?) And ew. I don't like RinXKaito. It's just… *shudders* weird. Kaito is sooo much older than Rin-tan. In this story, I DO have Kaito, but he won't like Rin. I dun likes KaitoXRin… -.-**

**Keep on following for more chapters! Like this one! :D And I'll give ya extra cookies for the long review. xD**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan – I'm glad you think that! (: Yuppp~ You got a chapter here! xD More is coming! **

**Thank you, you three! I appreciate it! As for the two followers (That's right.. I know you are reading this! XD) I'll still give you a few fortune cookies, but please review once! It will really make my day! **

**I have the next chapter ready to type, so if I reach 7 reviews or if it's past a week, I'll update! See ya then! **


	3. Homeroom, Breakups, and Friendships

**IQCPOdxjpwd;js! I'm SOOO sorry! I couldn't get on this FF for a while! D: **

**I've been busy this summer.. working at my mom's restaurant, getting ready for school (which is in a week~ ^^), reading FFs (Yes, I'm such a fail! T-T), learning this and that, and unannounced vacation! =_= **

**I'm in NY right now, on my old laptop (that is all cleaned up and working awesomely ^-^) typing this incredibly long chap just for you guys! :3 **

**I'll get back to typing soon! **

**Disclaimer: I duns owns vocah-lloyd. XD**

**Kagamine Len's POV**

I barely heard some cheers coming from sensei's classroom as we walked closer to it. Miku and I looked at each other curiously and opened the door, just enough for the two of us to hear the music that started.

"Everyone! Here's a preview of my next album's main song!" someone familiar shouted out. It just happened to be Kagamine Rin.

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

I quickly tuned my electric guitar for my overexcited class. I always had this guitar wherever I was. I always carried it in a rectangular case so people wouldn't get curious.

This guitar was a custom designed bright crimson with long-lasting strings and it came with a onyx pick. The electric sound was always there, amp or not. It was the best.

I quickly strung a D. Everyone was quiet, eagerly waiting for me to start.

I grabbed my microphone and set up the stand. I took in a deep breath and started to sing.

**(This is the chorus of _The Worst Carnival _since it's just a preview :3)  
><strong>

_Toki wa__ masa ni saiaku no ni, kokoro hanatte warai dasu  
>Today is certainly the worst day of my life, I release my heart and it bursts in laughter<em>

_Modorenai kanashimi wo ashige ni mau CARNIVAL  
>I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival <em>

_Hito wo netumu ki mo usete wa, ashita wa motto kagayaku wa  
>I even forget that I'm jealous of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even better <em>

_SAYONARA tsugeru kurai mada, jikoku no soko de CARNIVAL  
>If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of hell<br>_

Finishing the notes after that, I ended it off there, panting, but winking at the silent class. Then, everyone burst into cheers as I put everything way.

Fortunately, our walls were soundproof, so nobody but this class heard.

The doorknob started to turn and we all rushed to our seats. I took out my book and started on my last page of chapter fourteen.

Gakupo-sensei came in and awed at the sight of his students following his directions. Too bad for him that Teto, Ted, and I were the only ones doing the work. Not like anyone's going to tell.

The bell rang and sensei walked out of the room as everyone put away their stuff. Everyone gathered around me.

"That was awesome, Rin!" someone shouted.

"Yeah!"

"We can't wait for your next album!" Teto shouted. That just got everyone even more excited.

"YEAH!"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, everyone! It's coming soon!"

Everyone cheered as I strapped on my guitar case and exited the room. As I left the room, I spotted two people.

"A-ah… you two?.."

"That was so awesome, Rin-chan! Um, I can call you that, right?" Miku said, pumping her fists up. I just laughed and nodded.

"It's Kagamine Rin! Why wouldn't it be awesome?" Kagamine grinned. I smiled.

"Thanks you two. Just please don't tell anybody. Promise?" I asked shyly.

Miku giggled. "Promise!"

I looked at Len. "P-promise.."

"Thanks…" I whispered and then I left to go to homeroom.

**Len's POV**

I just made a promise to her! A-again! That means she did forget! I felt a little sad, but I was a little happy too. We can restart… and maybe this time.. I can confess to her…

Anyway! Her music was so pure and it sounded great! No wonder she's popular. Even more than me.

She headed to her last class. Homeroom. According to my schedule, I'm in Lily-sensei's class. I think Rin is in that class too.

I also heard she's the best teacher! She's fun, easy-going, calm, and she has a great sense of humor! I got lucky. But Miku didn't.

Her homeroom is Kiyoteru-sensei, the one earlier today. Her room is on the other side of the hall compared to me and our schedules are all screwed up. It was quite stupid.

The two of us seperated and I ran to homeroom. This is going to be fun.

**Ted's POV**

Our homeroom was special. It was quiet, fun, and free. Okay, scratch out quiet. Our room gets loud easily and it takes time to switch back to the quiet.

Lily-sensei's full name is Kagamine Lily. She's Rin's older sister and also her manager. She can do that and be a teacher. That's why she's the best.

However, there were very few in this class. Only me, Teto, and our friends Kaito, Mikuo, Rei, Neru, and Luka. We were also called the singers group because all of us were singers. Another reason why Lily-sensei is our teacher.

"Hmm. Yeah. Everyone but Rin's here. All set!" she said, carelessly dropping her clipboard on her desk. We all held in our laughter at the carelessness of our teacher, but we got it through. "Class, get in your seats. We got a new student.." What? That rarely happens! "Come in!.."

A messy blonde hair boy walked in casually. "Nice to meet ya everyone. I'm Kagamine Len," he said, bowing.

"No need to be polite, Len," Sensei snapped, trying to be as kind as possible. Being Rin's protective older sister, she hates Len. As soon as she heard about Len breaking his promise with Rin, she tried controlling herself from ripping Len apart. Luckily, she was good at controlling herself.

Len flinched and walked to an empty desk near Kaito, Rei, and Mikuo. I felt bad for them.

Each one of us in the classroomare the only people Rin trusts. That means Kaito, Rei, Mikuo, Neru, and Luka know everything too. The guys turned away from him and Len widened his eyes in shock.

"C-come on you guys! Y-you can't just ignore me forever! You know you can't keep it in!"

"Shut it Len-Len," someone said. It was Neru, our cell-phone loving, bad girl of the group.

"We don't need you back in Rin's life," tuna-loving Luka hissed. Ouch. These girls are a _little _overprotective.

"Excuse me, but Rin has forgotten everything," Len continued.

"And apparently you forgot about the car accident?" Teto said quietly. We all didn't want to hear of that again, but we had to say it.

"That was just a coincidence! Why do you always blame me for that?" Len shouted.

"Hatsune Miku, 7, planned out how to get Kagamine Rin out of your life. She tried many times, but it was only at that try, did Rin completely forgot," Kaito whispered darkly. His gallon of ice cream was put aside. Whenever it came to Rin, Kato was very protective, just like the girls. He was like an older brother to Rin.

"What? She didn't do a crap! Leave her out of this! It was the damn driver of the car!" Len shouted.

"So, you'll never forgive the driver, right?" Mikuo asked, grinning.

"Fuck yeah! It was their damn fault! Not mine or Miku's!"

"Then what explains the license plate?" Rei shouted in his face.

"What license plate?" Len hissed. Rei and Len were going to tear each other apart until sensei spoke up.

"Ted, please tell him what was on the license plate. You and Teto saw it, didn't you?" Sensei asked softly. Len turned to the two of us who were nodding.

I sighed and held my glasses up to the light as it was reflected off of them. "License plate of Japan. HatsuneLeeks."

As soon as I let my glasses fall down again, Len fell out of his chair and shook.

"N-no way. I-it couldn't have!" he stuttered.

"Kagamine Len, prepare to face the truth," Lily said darkly. "As Rin's caretaker and older sister, I followed her and as soon as I saw the car going to hit her, I took a picture of the license with my old camera," she said, walking to Len with an old photo in her hand.

Len nervously took it and immediately widened his eyes.

"Miku, I-I think it's time for me to break up with you," Len said loudly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making us jump out of our chairs, thinking it was Miku. Luckily, it was just Rin.

**Rin's POV**

I panted as I swung the door open and slammed it shut after I walked into the room.

"You okay, Rin?" Rei asked me.

"Oh I'm fine. I was only chased around by a bunch of people from history class because I gave them a little preview of my next song," I answered with a little sarcasm, walking to my seat next to Teto. I noticed that next to Rei happened to be the boy from earlier. Kagamine Len? Yeah. "Ah, Kagamine-san, you're in this class? What about Hatsune-san?"

"Hatsune-SAN?" Kaito, Mikuo, Rei, Luka, and Neru chorused. I tilted my head.

"Yeah..? Oh, not you, Mikuo! Miku! How come she isn't in here? I though she was a singer, too..."

I saw Mikuo twitch his eyebrow. "You're friends with her?" I nodded.

Rei stood up and shouted, "that's the worst-" Kaito stepped on his foot, making him drop back into his chair.

"H-he means that's the g-greatest thing ever..." Kaito stuttered. I smiled.

"So what are we doing today, Lily-ne-sensei!" I corrected myself quickly.

"Ahah, you almost said it! In school, I'm a teacher. Not your sister," Lily said, winking. "Ah... and since we have a new student, how about we play a few games at the gym?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted out loud.

"W-wait what? Aren't we supposed to work on something?" Len asked, laughed, but I just smiled.

"Kagamine, Lily-sensei is the best teacher there is in this school. Whenever there's a new student, she tests them out at the gym with us," I explained. Len looked horrified.

"Yup! The girls passed easily, but the guys... not so much. Good luck!" Lily said happily, skipping to the door.

**Kagamine Lily's POV - At The Gym **

I blew into my whistle loudly as all of my students froze.

"Change into your gym clothes please!" I yelled. They immediately ran to their locker rooms to change. I took out my stopwatch and timed them.

After twenty seconds, Rin came out, fully prepared.

I grinned. "Good job, Rin! Twenty seconds, a new record!"

Rei, Kaito, Ted, and Mikuo ran out as well. They were pretty fast this time.

"Twenty-nine! But you guys didn't beat Rin!"

Luka, Neru, and Teto came out right before Len did.

"You three! You guys barely beat Len! You two had to take fourty seconds! Len took fourty-one! We will need to work on it! So, first of all, run three laps around the gym!" I blew loudly into my whistle.

"What? That's too long!" Len whined as everyone ran past him. "Ah, wait for me!"

As everyone ran, I saw the look on Len's face. He was still mad at us, but he also looked worried.

He's probably still shocked about the news...

Everyone finished and stopped of me panting.

"Okay! Now for a small and painful game of kickball! Ready guys?" I grinned as Kaito, Mikuo, Ted, and Rei dropped their jaws.

Len widened his eyes. "Uh, please don't tell me the painful part is that the girls are kicking?" I nodded happily as the girls set up the bases.

"Start!"

**Len's POV**

Jeez. This class is harsh, but at least it's fun.

It was after school and I told Miku to meet up with me behind the school. What she doesn't know is that Kaito, Mikuo, and Rei are with me since they have an idea other than my break up with her.

When she spotted me, she ran towards me. When she spotted the other guys, she gasped.

"M-M-Mikuo! K-Kaito? A-and Rei? What are you guys doing here?" she stuttered.

"Len," Mikuo whispered. "Now."

I sighed. "Miku... I heard from these three... that you caused the accident to Kagamine Rin seven years ago." She widened her eyes.

"L-Len! What do you mean?"

"You planned to kill Rin, didn't you?" I said with my bangs hanging over my eyes.

"N-no! I just wanted to get her out of your life!" she replied quickly. After realizing what she just said, she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"If that's the case... then.. I'm going to break up with you," I said. Miku widened her eyes.

"T-then I'll just have to take her away from you a-again!" she screamed, tears running down her pink cheeks.

"After recording all that, are you sure?" Kaito said, holding up a small tape recorder. So that's what they were planning!

"Once the police or the world know about this, you'll be crushed, so make the right decision!" Rei shouted. Miku shook her head slowly as she fell to her knees and held my leg.

"No... t-this can't be! Lenny, tell me this isn't true!"

"Good bye, Hatsune Miku." I shook her off and walked away with the other three following closely.

As we walked home, Rin saw us. We flinched when she greeted us.

"What's up with you guys? I just wanted to say hi..." she mumbled.

"Uhhhh..." the four of us mumbled. Rin just smiled.

"Well, do you guys wanna work on weekend homework together?" she asked. "Ted and the girls are at my house waiting for me."

"Alright," Rei said. Mikuo and Kaito shrugged and then looked at me.

"Okay..." I said quietly.

**Rin's POV - A few hours later...**

"Yes! Finished!" Teto cried out loud. I stretched out my arms and laughed.

"It wasn't that much, Teto!"

"Yeah, if we were you, Rin. We're all tired out," Rei said from behind. I smiled at him and then shook my head.

"You guys just think it's a lot. Ten pages can make me tired too," I said, leaning on something behind me. Everyone blinked.

"Uhhhh... Rin..?"

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"You're kinda squishing Len..." Mikuo pointed out. I turned around and saw a groaning Len. I blinked and quickly sat up.

"Sorry about that Len!" I laughed nervously, rubbing my head.

"It's alright. You were pretty light anyway," he said, stretching. We laughed.

"You liked that, didn't you, Len?" Neru said, poking him with her elbow. Len turned bright red and I tilted my head.

"N-no! It's just that... um.."

"Did you really?" I asked suspiciously. He turned a darker red and looked at the ground.

"M-maybe..."

There was a short silence until Teto had to break it. Good bye, wonderful silence.

"AWWW! THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"TETO!" Len and I shouted in unison. We narrowed our eyes at her. She smirked.

"Lenny and Rinny~"

Len and I instantly tugged on Teto's drills and she instantly shut up. Although we've only known Len for a few hours, we all act like we've known each other for ages. Everyone laughed and I looked up at the clock. 7:50 PM, it read.

"Ah, you guys have to go! Sorry for keeping you guys here for so long!" I said, bowing my head.

"It's fine, Rin." Luka stood up, brushing off some dust from her skirt. Everyone else did the same.

"Thanks you guys..." I said softly.

"Oh, how about we meet up again on Sunday?" Neru suggested.

"YEAH! We can go to the theme park!" Teto said loudly. We laughed at her immaturity.

"Alright! Theme park, Sunday, at maybe noon?" I said, scribbling it on a whiteboard. Everyone nodded. "Okay! See ya then! Bye you guys!"

Everyone grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways. I sighed and put the whiteboard on my bedroom door upstairs so I wouldn't forget. It's going to be so much fun!

**Teto's POV**

"Hey Teto," Rei said to me.

"What?" I answered.

"Why did you awe at Rin and Len?"

I smiled. "You jealous?" He furiously shook his head. "Haha, I was kidding." He frowned and turned away from me as I laughed.

"But really, why did you do that?" Neru asked.

"I really don't think Len is the bad guy. I think... he should get another chance," I answered. Luka, Ted, and Kaito nodded their heads in agreement. "We should get Rin and Len together!"

"But what if she remembers everything again?" Mikuo spoke, unhappy with my idea.

"She won't! The doctors said that unless something terrible happens, she won't remember anything about Len!" Ted explained.

Everyone thought about it, but they then smiled.

I pumped my fists up. "Then this plan must work!"

**Aghhh... my fingers hurt. =_= 3806 words, everyone! :O Longest chap yet! I'm not sure if this is longer than chap 2(or 3? O_O) of PokemonEclipse, my other story, though. :P **

**Sooo~~ Responses! ^-^**

**P.S. EVERYONE, MIKU IS NOT THE DRIVER! BEING THE SPOILED ($&$ SHE IS, SHE ORDERED HER DAD TO SPEED BY THE PARK! :D (Or at least that's what I think.. xD) **

**CluelessLeaf- :D I know right? Teto FTW! XD  
>Ohhh~ THAT word! xD Don't worry~ I know what it isss~ xD<br>THAT will be explained in a later chap. :3  
>-My P.S. answered that. :3<br>Hah, like that part?  
>Sankyous~ I will! <strong>

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- Aww~ I appreciate your love for my story! :D Rinny is a cutie, isn't she? :D Ah, don't worry. I hate that pairing too. Miku was the only one that I thought would be perfect for the job~ YOU APPROVE OF THAT LOLICON PAIR? :O LOLOL~ You read my mind on what my reaction would be, bt don't worry, I don't hate you~ You're a loyal reviewer, so I can't really hate you. :3 **

**Uyennie- :D UYEN! MY AZN SCHOOL BUDDY! YOU READ THIS~~ I SEE THAT~~ ^_^  
><strong>**Sankyous for the compliment even though I suck at L.A... T-T and haha. Its ok. This isn't an anime even though I want it to be.. D:  
>I WILL keep it up~ and hah. That's for me to know, and you to find out. XD<strong>

**Kagaminevii- LOLOL! I love how you don't care about your language~  
>READ. MY. P.S. =w=And YESHHH~ TETO FTWWW~~<br>Ahh, don't worry. I won't make Kaito a lolicon~  
>Hah, IK! :D Protectiveness love forever~ Oh and thanks for the compliment! :3<br>How old am I? ME! Hah. I'll answer that below~ BUT, I love everything from vocaloid especially their songs since they show a lot of feeling in them. :3  
>AND HERE. IS THIS CHAP. XD (That you just read. xD) <strong>

**Azn-Rinny- HI! :DD  
>Perfect idea. =w= One for my update, one for your updates. xD<br>Erm.. Since your appointment happened a LONG time ago, I hope you read chap 2? ^-^;  
>HERE IS MAH UPDATE~ And I hope to talk to you soon. ^-^ <strong>

**MikiNishimura12- Nooo Miki-tannn~~ I can't spoil! :D  
>Yersh and READ MY DAMN P.S. =_=<br>Byes Miki. **

**AH. 6 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAP? I ONLY ASKED FOR 3~ AHHHH~~~ THANKS YOUS ALL! :D **

**I just realized that my responses are SO long! D: It hurts ah finger too much... =_= **

**And NOW, FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT! :D **

**MY AGEEEEE ISSSS~~~~~~~  
>*drumroll*<br>**

**I. **

**AM. **

**1. **

**1.**

**And a half. xD **

**My biffyday is coming up, so I'll be closer to the big 1 3! XD  
>NOW, please don't tell anyone else~ :D <strong>

**(That's your answer, Kagaminevii and other curious readers. xD) **

**Sankyous very muches and I'll see you all next chap~ OH WAIT! **

**ANOTHER AWESOME DEAL! If I get 15 reviews, I'll update again and maybe put up two chaps! (if I'm in a good mood~ :P)**

**(Every review gives you fortune cookies~ :D)**

**See yas all next chappie~ **

**~AnimeAndMangaLover16**


	4. Roller Coaster Of Torture?

**Hiiii everyone...**

**So... I didn't get 14 reviews. That... is horrible, because then, I can't update (more like I don't WANT to). **

**So, if you are pissed off at me just because I didn't update, thank the 8 (I think 8) people who alerted/favorited me but didn't review. Not only that, but there were only 13! Just one review and everyone will be happy, dammit! =_= It's not that hard to do! **

**Soo... Testing is happening right now... You may be thinking, "Oh, I'm only 11! I can update quick and easy! ^_^" Well guueeesss whatt? It's not as easy as you think.**

**Soo... (I've been using SOO a lot.. -.-) enjoy the chapter I finished typing a month ago. ._.**

**AND since I'm in a pretty bad mood as you can tell, I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV - Sunday<strong>

I lazily woke up and fixed my bed. I was going to cook my own breakfast until I looked at the tiny whiteboard on my door...

_Sunday at Noon.  
>Meet up with everyone at theme park. ^-^<em>

I looked at my digital clock. It read 11:40 AM. Oh crap! I almost forgot! I ran over to my closet and pulled out something to wear. I threw on a dark blue tank top and a black cut t-shirt. I also got red shorts that go to the middle of my thigh.

I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I grabbed some money and ran downstairs to see Lily holding a small plate of toast and an orange.

I smiled and began eating. "Thanks Lily!"

"You're welcome, Rin. And you better hurry. It's 11:55..." she said, pointing to the ticking clock.

"Lily, can you-"

"Drive you there? Sure. I would have no other choice. You would be late if you walked."

I quickly threw away my orange peels and finished my toast. "Let's go!" She grinned and grabbed her keys as I put the plate in the sink. We rushed to Lily's awesome car and left.

**Teto's POV**

"Is everyone here?" I shouted.

"Not Rin!" Len shouted back.

"That girl is almost late!" I pouted. Suddenly, a silver convertible zoomed towards the entrance, almost driving into the car. The passenger door opened and Rin came out looking dizzy, but awesome. She waved at the car that drove away and walked towards us.

I shivered. I have a very strong feeling that was Lily.

"Rin! Okay, everyone's here! So, where are we going first?" I asked loudly.

"Going to get tickets?" Kaito said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Teto and I already did that an hour ago," Ted said, holding out colored wristbands. "One for each of us."

Everyone got their favorite color. Ted and I got a dark red, Luka got a light pink, Neru got a golden yellow, Rei got black, Mikuo got a teal, Rin got bright orange, and Len got bright yellow. It's kinda ironic how almost everyone's favorite color is the color of their hair.

"So, which ride goes first?" I said, overexcited for the day.

"I think we should do a roller coaster first..." Ted said evilly. Ted, I just love how you say that I grinned and ran to the scariest coaster before anybody could say anything.

The ride had a total of five carts, one single person cart in the front and the rest of the carts are two seaters. Enough for all of us!

The track had a lot of loops, a few spins, some high and low tracks and there's this one part that is dropped from nine stories high all the way to the bottom. The ride was called NightMare and now I see why.

Everyone caught up with me and Ted got us all a ride. We are the next up.

We waited for a few minutes fir our turn and saw that the people that rode it before us were either sick, unconscious, or extremely excited. This was going to be so much fun.

Rei sat in the single person cart since he said he loves roller coasters, Mikuo and Kaito sat in the second cart since the two were just as excited as Rei was, Luka and Neru sat in the third cart since they neither liked or hated these rides, and Ted an I sat in the back cart, leaving Rin and Len sitting together in the fourth cart.

"Ehhhhhh?" Len whined loudly. "W-w-why do I have to sit with Rin?"

"Do you not wanna sit next to me, Kagamine?" Rin pouted. OH THAT BOY IS NOT GONNA BE IN DENIAL.

I put my serious and evil face on which scared the crap out of him. "Sit. With. Her. NOW!"

"Y-yes sir! Er.. m'am! Er.. Teto! Er... AGH. R-Rin, come on!"

"Okay?.." Rin mumbled.

"Thanks Lenny~" I chirped happily. He glared at me as I sat with Ted in the back.

Hehe. this is going to be so much fun with Ted and I watching everyone. Anyone have some popcorn?

**Len's POV**

Oh god... I'm sitting next to Rin! On a roller coaster! And she's really close to me! I think I'm going to faint of happiness.

"N-ne, Rin."

"What?" she said blankly.

"Y-you do know that this coaster is one of the scariest in the world, right?"

She widened her eyes. "God damn ittttttt!" she screamed as the coaster zoomed around quickly. I saw only the safety guard and Rin holding onto it tightly. Everything else was a blur.

We spun around in circles, zoomed side to side, and suddenly, we reached a part of the coaster that was.. broken. WHAT?

"Rin, this isn't gonna end well!" I shouted loudly.

"Noo shit, sherlock!" she said shakily. As the coaster went faster and faster, we held onto each other tight, ignoring our growing blushes.

This is it, I thought as we reached the end. Then, we stopped.

"Huh?" Rin and I blurted in unison.

From behind, Teto began to crack up. "Y-you should've seen the looks on your faces! HAHA!"

"TETO!" we shouted.

"Why are you laughing when we're so high up? LOOK!" Rin said, still holding onto me.

I looked down and saw what seemed like millions of people looking up at us with horrified looks, They all knew we were coming, so everyone watched us as we were so high up.

"Not you, Kagamine!" Rin said, gently whacking me on the head.

"Well, I'm sorrrrrrryyyy!" I said loudly as we were dragged backwards. Again, we had our grips tighter than ever as the coaster went on backwards circles, hills and bumps. We stopped again and went straight.

I relaxed as we were slowly going up a hill. I calmly looked over the cart and saw that we were actually going on the steep slope. As I looked down, I saw the fans that were mere dots.

I felt a shaking next to me and saw that Rin was shaking like crazy. Was she... going to cry?

"Rin! Calm down! It's alright!" I said, trying to comfort her.

"I-I-I can't! It's... it's way too high! We're going to fall to our death!" she said with her eyes shut tightly. I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Rin... please... calm down," I said gently as she opened her eyes that stared right into mine. I now realized that Rin's eyes were like a shining ocean blue like mine, but brighter...

It felt like time stopped as we stared into each other's eyes. She was staring into my eyes and she looked straight through me as I did the same with her. When we noticed how long we've been looking at each other, we turned a bright crimson and looked away.

It was silent, so I tried to break it until we came into an abrupt stop.

We got to the top. Rin and I looked down. We turned back and grabbed each other. Then.. we fell.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ted's POV **

"I think they're out cold. They screamed at the top of their lungs. Everyone did. Well, almost everyone," I said to Teto as I adjusted my glasses. We were currently at a nearby infirmary. This place must be busy due to that crazy ride.

"Psh! Wimps! The first three said that they loved roller coasters!" she said, pouting. We were the only ones to "survive" that ride. Even though it was crazy, it was fun.

I sighed. "Maybe... it was too much for them, Teto."

"Nahh, your idea was brilliant. Rinny and Lenny are now really close," Teto said happily, taking my glasses.

"Teto.. give me my glasses back... I can't see a thing.." I said, moving my hands around.

"Damnnn, Ted! You look hot without your glasses on! Not that you already weren't hot, but.. yeah"

I blushed. "W-well, just give them back!" She giggled and gently slipped them back on, adjusting it for me. I pecked her on the forehead. "Thanks Teto.."

"And that, everyone, is the new drama, Lovebirds!" someone from behind us mumbled. Rei was sitting up on his bed.

"Hah, we all know you're jealous!" Teto chirped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, I find it very cute," Luka mentioned, sitting up from another bed.

"Luka, I think the word you're looking for is adorable," Neru replied, taking out her phone.

"No wonder you two were chosen as this year's middle school couple!" We turned to a grinning Mikuo.

"Maybe they'll be next year's middle school couple too." Teto and I blushed as Kaito said those words.

"A-ah, two more people left to be waken up!" Teto stuttered, changing the subject.

I readjusted my glasses. "The two that screamed their hearts out..."

**Rin's POV **

_I opened my eyes and saw myself laying on a small hospital bed in a completely white room. _

_"Where... am I?" I said out loud. _

_"Rin! Rin!" someone said. I turned around. Teto and Ted! And they're my younger age too!_

_"Yes, what is it?" I asked. They ran to the younger me. Oops._

_"Rin, are you okay?" younger Teto said worriedly. _

_"I'm fine, Teto... I was never in a hospital to begin with.. this is all just a mistake." I told myself. _

_"T-Teto... T-Ted.." younger me mumbled. _

_"This was all (&#)*'s fault!I'm.. so sorry Rin!" the younger Ted said. Who's fault? I couldn't hear the name. _

_"Who's _(&#)*? Are they new?" younger me asked. That's what I'd like to know as well... __

_The two red-heads stood there in silence, shocked. "You forgot?"_

_"How can I forget someone when I haven;t even met them yet?" the other child spoke weakly. _

_"Well, it's better if she forgets everything about _(&#)*... she'll live a better life," the boy whispered to the other girl. Who are they talking about? __

__"Yeah..." Teto mumbled. __

__"Well, thanks for visiting me, you two..." the younger girl said softly. __

__"No problem, Rin! Now you need your rest. We'll see you when they discharge you, okay?" Teto replied softly. __

_The blonde nodded. _

_"Bye Rin..." Ted and Teto said together. They waved good bye and left the hospital room. _

_"Ted and Teto are so nice..." the young girl said before drifting off to sleep. _

_Everything went blank. Taking in all the info I just learned, I fluttered my eyes open. _

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Well this'll be all you get for now.<strong>

**If ya have any questions, feel free to press the "REVIEW" button below. And put in your comments! :O I need the motivation! Your reviews are like my lollipop! ^^**

**I am very sorry to the people that actually REVIEWED, but yeah. I'm really stressed out. **

**Replies to the wonderful people who reviewed:**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Hahaha! That's what mighttt happen! Or will it? o-o *dun dun dunnnn* Haha... that is.. such-a-long-name-that-it-must've-been-hard-to-type! Thanks for reviewing! *chucks a fortune cookie***

**CluelessLeaf: Yes yes~ Sorry bout that... :P And haha.. yeah. Soon. Thanks. *chucks a fortune cookie***

**Miki-tan: Yesh yesh, I know you love this story.. xD And about that.. yeah... grammar fail. -.- Hahahah! Your picture.. is on hold. o-o And I hope this chapter pleased youuu~ **

**Azn-Rinny: HII HII HIIIII! ;D Yeah.. I know. School sucks, huh? -.- I've been... meh. :) Thank yousss~ It's in a few weeksss! :D Haha. My next 13th birthday is next year.. =_= You're not old! You're awesome! :D And sorry for not saying happy biffyday. Q-Q HAPPEH VERY BELATED BIFFDAY! :O *tosses a giant moon cake xD* Sooo~ Thank yousss and I hope you enjoyed this chapp~ Baii Rinny-san! :D **

**Thank you, you four. ^-^ i felt very happy when you four reviewed and two of you said happy birthday.. Q-Q Thankyouthankyouthankyou**thankyouthankyou**thankyouthankyou****!**

**Sooooo~ Uhhhhhhhhmmmmm... bye? O-O**

**NO WAIT! ANNOUNCEMENTT! xD I will not be putting this on hold, but until I can find an efficient way to update, I will be having review requirements... or if I'm in a bad mood, I just won't update.**

**So~ To help me.. and to tell you, I need 25 reviews before I upload chapter 5... I know it's a lot, but I think this story has reached over 10k words (already o-o) and people read 10k+ word stories when it comes to vocaloid.. Not only that, BUT THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED OR FAVORITED ME, PLEASE HELP EVERYONE OUT! (That may be YOU!) And.. if I get those reviews, or just really supportive reviews that boost my mood through the roof, I'll update on my birthday! Guess when that is? October 28th! Turning 12.. eheh. Well, I hope to get those reviews... Q-Q**

**And just to tell everyone, I have an addiction to Maplestory, I have a "fetish" to always complete my homework on time (I'm a nerdy/dorky/cllutzy honor student.. T-T), and I got braces, so I'll either be playing maple, doing homework, or just crying out in pain. xD**

**Well, until chapter 5! I'll see everyone than! (hopefully TT-TT)**

**~AnimeAndMangaLover16**


End file.
